dccwversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eobard Thawne
Eobard Thawne is a speedster from the future known as the Reverse-Flash. After the Crisis in which the Flash sacrificed himself to save the world, Thawne realized that he had to go back in time and make sure that Barry Allen became the Flash, or else he would no longer exist. He traveled back to 2000 and created the identity of Harrison Wells and lived as that persona for several years. He acts as a mentor to the Flash while simultaneously his greatest enemy. Biography Origins Not much is known of Thawne's origins other than a few details. The first being that he is a descendant (assumably grandson) of Eddie Thawne, Joe West's partner. The second being that he is from the very far future, possibly from the twenty-fifth century. The last being that he was an enemy of the Flash in an alternate future timeline. He had fought the Flash up until the Crisis, where the Flash had to sacrifice himself to save the world. Shortly after the Crisis ended, Thawne discovered that the sacrifice of the Flash would actually terminate his own existence in a matter of days, as Thawne would have never developed a connection to the speed force if it wasn't for the Flash. He realized that he would have to go back even further in time to make sure that the Flash was created. Creating the Flash Thawne worked with this timeline's Wally West to find a way to recreate the event that gave Barry Allen a connection to the speed force. They found out that the energy of Barry Allen was still in the speed force, they just had to find a way to release it into Barry Allen's world in the past. They also found out that they would have to kill Barry's mother Nora, in order to give Barry motivation to become the Flash. Thawne traveled through the speed force back to 2000, but during the travel encountered the energy consciousness of Barry within the speed force. They fought, and their brawl created a circle around Nora Allen inside Barry's old home. Eventually, Thawne got the better of Barry, and succeeded in murdering Nora. This caused that consciousness of Barry Allen to disappear from existence, however the energy was still present. The Particle Accelerator Thawne lived for several years using the persona of Dr. Harrison Wells, a scientist at STAR Labs. He worked with STAR Labs scientist Ronnie Raymond to create the particle accelerator, which Thawne planned on using for releasing Barry's energy from the speed force. On the night of the particle accelerator's activation, Thawne caused a dimensional ripple within the accelerator, causing energies within it to collide and release energies from different universes. The energy of Barry Allen formed itself into a lightning bolt, and found its way to Barry, making him into the Flash. Thawne also indirectly created the first species of metahumans throughout Central and Keystone City. Trivia *Thawne, in his Harrison Wells persona, uses a wheelchair to suggest that he was paralyzed during the particle accelerator explosion. This is similar to the character Hunter Zolomon, the third Reverse-Flash and the arch enemy to Wally West, who had lost the use of his legs in an accident and used a wheelchair. Category:Villains Category:Flash characters Category:Characters from alternate timelines